Unexpected
by vsbg0727
Summary: Nothing is what it seems EricRyan all chapter bataed by Eryn DD
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Unexpected 

Chapter 1: A mother's worry

"H? The suspect has been apprehended. Tripp should have him here in 10 minutes."

"Horatio?"

Horatio turned to Alexx and seeing her sad, pensive expression made him wonder if something was wrong. If there was, he didn't know about it. It would be a first but still it could happen.

"Is there something the matter Alexx?"

She nodded and guided Horatio to one of the side halls. It was obvious that she wanted privacy, something that that Horatio didn't miss. 

"Do you know what's wrong with Ryan?"

"No I don't. Why?"

Horatio had noticed that Ryan seemed to be a little off lately.

Ryan had had a hard time. His acceptance in the team hadn't been as smooth as it should have been. But still things seemed to have settled down in the past few months.  
Things between Eric and Ryan still seemed a bit tense but comparing to how it had been, things were looking up. 

"Something is definitly wrong with Ryan. He's very quiet, more so than usual. When I go home he's here, when I get back the next day he's here. If I didn't know any beter, I would say that he sleeps here. Those bags under his eyes could be used as proof. He barely takes time to eat. And I think he's lost some weight!"

Horatio had noticed those thins too. Except the weight loss. It's probably that mother-hen thing that made Alexx take notice of such things. Looking at Ryan, who was working in the trace lab, he had to admit Alexx was right. He did look terrible.

"Could it be because of his eye? He has, if I'm not mistaken, a doctor appointment this afternoon?" 

"Yes he has. And it could be that. But he has been like this for the past month or so. I've tried talking to him but he won't tell me a thing. I wanted to invite him to diner yesterday so I could talk to him. What? Okay, I wanted to corner him! Are you happy now? Anyway, the litle sneak slipped away. Horatio, I'm really worried about him. It can't go on like this."

"Let's give it a day or two. If it doesn't get beter I'll talk to him. It could be because of his eye. Lets not make conclusions before we have all the facts. Okay?" 

Horatio could see Eric walking towards him.

"H? Tripp is here with the suspect." 

"Thank you Eric. Alexx, I'll see you later. And don't worry so much, I'll take care of it." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Alexx? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" asked Eric.

Alexx turned from watching Ryan to Eric. A hopeful expression appeared on her face. 

"Eric, I know you don't get along with Ryan but would you happen to know what's wrong with him?"

Alexx knew that the chances that Eric knew something were slim but still. After all, people say things they shouldn't or (usually) wouldn't in the heat of the moment. God knows ther's enough heat between Ryan and Eric to hold a block party with a BBQ in the middle of the winter. For some reason Alexx was sure this heat-thing wasn't because of their hate for each other. Eric would be perfect for Ryan. And Alexx knew her baby well. She saw the longing glances Ryan had thrown Eric's way when he thought no one was watching. That too had stopped. In its place was a deep sadness that Alexx couldn't help but think had something to do with Eric. 

Anyway, It was too soon to speculate. She had way too litle information. But she would find out! This calles for a litle investigation. Did she say investigation? She meant intense spying. Oh, who cares about semantics? Maybe she could get Calleigh on board? Cal loves romance. Plus she works with them, she has easier access.

"...think that I know? He doesn't talk to me" Oops she'd missed something. Oh well, it doesn't matter. She'd got the jist of it; Eric knew nothing.

"It was worth a shot. I should go, I have a 30 year old woman waiting for me. See you later Eric." 

"See you Alexx." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric doesn't get along with Wolfe. In the beginning he felt like he was betraying Speed somehow. He knows it's crazy but it didn't change how he felt at the time. Now things are the way they are and Eric can't change that. Plus Wolfe doesn't like him either so what does it mather? But seeing Alexx this worried makes Eric really pay attention to Ryan. Ryan is working on finding trace on a shirt. And to Eric he looks like he always does. He doesn't see how Alexx has come up with her theory. But then Ryan looks straight at Eric and he sees it. It looks like Ryan hasn't slept in a year. His hair, which was always perfect, was in disarray. Like he had gone through it countless times. His shirt was a litle wrinkled and loose. He looked a bit unkempt. But most striking of all were his eyes. Ryan's eyes were ... blank. Actually, his whole face was blank. It was like Ryan had been drained of all emotions. Ryan's beautiful green eyes were looking straight into Eric's brown ones and weren't giving anything away. 

It was like his spirit had died. 

It broke Eric's heart. 

Wait a minute. Beautiful? Did Eric think Ryan's eyes were beautiful? Eric shook his head trying to rid himself of the bothersome thoughts. 

But throwing one last look at Ryan, Eric couldn't stop wondering if Ryan's spirit had been broken. 

And most importantly; was he somehow the cause of it? 

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No one knows

Chemotherapy is a pain the ass!  
She had started 2 months ago and she still had ... too many treatments to think about.

Hey, that's Ryan, she thought, What is he doing sitting on the small wall in front of the hospital? Actually, sitting sounded really good right about now. Who knew chemo took so much out of you?  
Dragging her feet Marisol made it where Ryan was.

"Hey Ry. Why are you sitting here?"

"Hey Mari. How are you? And to answer your question, I was waiting for you? Thought maybe I could give you a lift home?"

"You came all the way here to give me a ride?"

"No, I went to my eye appointment and I decided to wait for you so I could drive you home. I know how exhausted you must feel."

Marisol gave Ryan a big kiss and a bear hug.

Marisol loved Ryan like a brother.  
They'd met a year ago. Ryan hadn't started as a CSI yet.

She had gone to her doctor for a checkup and she was talking to one of the nurses when a man grabbed her purse and made run for it. Luckily for Marisol, Ryan had been coming out of one of the rooms after having been treated for a small wound. He had heard her yelling (some might even say it was like a banshee) and had tackled the thief.  
He'd taken her statement and they'd each gone their separate ways (after Mari thanked him of course.  
She befriended him a few days later. She had seen him sitting alone at a table when she went to get her coffee and he'd politely asked if she would join him.  
Okay... she's lying! She'd already been sitting down when he suggested it! There, happy? That's when they started talking. They discovered they had a lot in common.

That had happend a year ago. Right now, he was her best friend.

He was there when she found out about her cancer. He was there for her and with her when she got her first chemo. He was the one to push her into telling her family the awful news.  
When she was feeling crappy after her chemo, she would call him. He would never ask her how she was doing, he knew. He made her smile. He didn't tiptoe around her (a lot of people do that after you tell them you have cancer).

He did this all, and so much more.

In return, she was there for him too.

She was there when his childhood friend died. His ONLY friend. She held him while he cried himself to sleep. She consoled him when things didn't go well at work, when he screwed up. She was there after he got shot in the eye with a nailgun. (Well, she was there after her chemo and all the others were gone)

Let's put it this way; they'd exchanged emergency keys. You know, the key you give to your best friend for when something happens. Like when you locked yourself outside of your place butt naked (that never happend to her, really, you don't have pictures do you?!?) or when you leave home but left the key inside.  
It's the key you will never give your mother or siblings because your scared they'll start appearing all times of the day or night. You won't give in to them, despite the whining and the blackmail material they have on you (But really, who has a picture of her son/daughter when they wake up after a night of partying? You know, where you haven't taken off the make-up, you've got mascara everywhere, one half of your hair is still like you styled it last night because of all the hair products you put in it, the other side's flat, the mark of your pillow is on your right cheek... you know the one!).

The weird thing was, nobody knew about their friendship. Not Eric, Horatio or anyone from her family.  
Ryan had asked her to keep it quiet. At first she didn't understand but later on she did.  
He didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want others to judge him by it. Not that it would be a bad thing. No. If Eric had known Ryan was her friend, he would have made more of an effort to befriend Ryan. But Ryan didn't want that. He wanted people to like him and respect him for him. Not because he happend to know the right person. It's for the same reason he hadn't told others who his childhood friend was. Telling them would have made his life a lot easier.

That showed what kind of charcter he had and Mari respected him all the more for it.

"That's so sweet of you Ry"

"You know me, I'm always sweet."

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to put on a brave front. Too bad for Ryan, but he was failing. Miserably. His wavering smile gave him away.

"Come on querido. What's up? What did the doctor say?"

Ryan's smile fell.

"She told me that the anitbiotics didn't work as well as she had expected. She said I had to have surgery as soon as posible. It's tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh Ry, I'm so sorry! I'm sure all will go well. And I'll be there! Scout's honor!!"

"No Mari, you don't have to come. I'll be fine. I get out the next day anyway. Plus you never were a scout, you went once. You stayed 10 minutes, refused to sing the song, called them freaks and left!"

"I just knew I shouldn't have told you that! And I will come, I'm not leaving my best friend alone when he's going to have surgery!"

It was comments like these and the surprise on his face right now that she knew. Ryan had been denied happiness for too long. He had been denied family and friends.  
But no more! She was going to change that. She might need a litle help. Who could she ask for help? Maybe that Alexx woman... She likes to moter him, she was sure she would love to help her make him happy.

"Ry, stop it! I WILL be there when you go in and when you wake up. End of story! Now, did you call Horatio?"

"Yes I did. He gave me four days leave."

"Well that's good. When do you have to be in?"

"At four in the afternoon."

"Okay. First: you are not driving to the hospital, take a cab. I'll be here waiting for you at 3.30."

"Yes mother."

Marisol carried on as if she hadn't heard him (though she did glare at him).

"Second: don't worry about making food for the next few days. I will stop by your place and leave some homemade meals for you to heat up. And last but not least, be prepared to see me a lot! I will come by every day for surprise visits. And if I don't do that you'll get surprise phonecalls, surprise e-mails, surprise everything! I'm sorry to tell you this Sparky, but for the next 5 days I'll be your shadow."

That made him laugh. When she looked into his eyes she saw gratitude!

(Okay, she might need a lot more than a litle help in her make-Ryan-happy-plan!) 

"Mari, you're beautiful and funny. Having you stalk me would be a straight man's dream!" 

"Anyway, could you leave me some of your home made ice cream too, please?" 

"No need to bring out your puppy eyes for me! I will leave you some and if you're good I'll even teach you how to make some yourself." 

And then he smiled. She loved his smile. Too bad he didn't smile more often. Especially lately.

Almost a month ago he changed, he became more ... she didn't know exactly. Sad, she would say, was the best word for it. Something had happened, something that destroyed his faith and his hope. She didn't know what it was but she did know it had something to do with her brother. She wondered what hell he had done now. Men! 

First Marisol thought Ryan had finally declared his love for Eric. But from Eric she gathered that he didn't. Not that she had asked Eric. She couldn't! She'd promised Ryan she wouldn't. Must be something else then. Maybe Ryan had seen Eric with his new girlfriend/boyfriend? 

She really didn't know. This sucks! Maybe Alexx knows? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ryan was nervous.

It was his last chance. If this didn't go well he could kiss his job goodbye (and his sight). That would be awful, he'd worked hard to get it. 

Oh there's Marisol. It's too bad Ryan's gay. Marisol is beautiful, funny, intelligent, caring and she makes great ice cream (she could put Häagen-Dazs to shame!). Really, what more could a guy ask for? 

If only her brother would like him half as much as she obviously did. No Ryan, he scolded himself, let's not go down that road again! After all, that could never happen. Eric had made it plenty clear! 

Ok Ryan, time to put on a happy face. Well ... a not so depressed face then. 

"Hey Mari." 

"Hey Ry. You nervous?" 

"Let's just say I will be telling the surgeon to triple the dose of anaesthesia." 

Chukling sofly Mari replied "You know you're supposed to come out of it in a few hours not sleep for several centuries. Especially if you want to get out tomorrow!" 

Sleeping for centuries sounded a lot beter all of a sudden. 

Before he knew it, he was laying on the table waving at Mari while the nurses drove him off. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Okay. Now that Ryan was taken care of she could start her plan. She even named it, and to make sure no one would understand she gave it a weird name: The plan was called Furby! 

Why Furby, you ask? It has to do with a photo she has of Ryan. (This photo had been taken the same morning as hers. Only she's the one who took it. It's of Ryan when he opened the door. His hair was standing on all sides, and he had been sleepy, blinking his green eyes at you. All that had been missing was him saying 'feed me'!) Plus it was that or Yoda.

She liked Furby beter. It sounded more ridiculous! 

First: she had to get Alexx on her side. That would have to wait until tomorrow. 

Second: she had to work on Eric. She couldn't tell Eric about Ryan but if he somehow saw it... then it wouldn't be her fault! 

Don't you just love loopholes?? --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Let me get this straight; you didn't call me this morning to take you to your chemo, you didn't call me afterwards to take you home. But you did call me after work to help you go to your friend's house?" 

Eric wasn't amused, he was annoyed. His sister had gone crazy!

Don't get him wrong, he would do anything for his sister (hell he almost got fired for her). Still, this was too much for words. 

"Eric, don't get your panties in a twist. I needed help with a few things so I called my wonderful big brother. Where's the problem?" Eric didn't find this flatering. At all. 

"The problem is that I haven't been sleeping much for the past few weeks. And now with Wolfe on his last minute vacation, me and Cal will have to work even more to make up for his absence." 

"You think he's on vacation? his sister asked with disbelief in her voice. "Do you think that poorly of him?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about but seeing what happend in the past I wouldn't put him past him to ask for a few days so he could take that blonde bimbo with him on vacation." 

Eric really hoped Marisol wouldn't think he was jealous. Because he wasn't. Really. Oh crap. She has that quirky lip thing going on. That means she knows something. ...Or she's up to something. Either way, it can't be good. 

"You can park the car here on the right side. Come on let's go." Eric made a mental note to himself: 'Don't forget to make will.  
And leave Marisol nothing or maybe my socks.' 

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the scheming begin! Part 1

She took him to the ninth floor, apartment D.It looked like a nice, clean building. And it wasn't too far from the lab. Maybe he should ask to see if there are any apartments available and how much the rent is.

"Do you have a key to his/her apartment?"

"Yes, he did. Almost 6 months ago. I have his key, and he has mine"

"You gave him a key to your place? Are you crazy? He might abuse your trust and get in while your gone! And who knows what else he could.  
Wait. Did you say HE? Is he your boyfriend? Because if he is than he should meet..."

"Calm dawn Eric! Give me some time to answer your questions; yes, its a guy. No he's not my boyfriend. Plus he's a cop. Well sort of."

"How can you be sort of a cop? You either are or you aren't."

"You'll understand what I mean in a minute. And by the way, he has my full trust."

The first thing he saw when Marisol opened the door was the living room. The walls were a nice shade of blue and beige. There were two comfortable looking beige couches with a coffee table in the middle. On the left, against the wall, was the entertainment centre with hundreds of DVDs, Cd's and what looked like thousands of books.

"Eric, follow me to the kitchen. You can look around while I put this stuff away. But pleaseeee, don't touch a thing! He will know if you do!"

The kitchen was just as clean as the living room. Obvious signs of bachelorhood were nowhere to be seen.

"Does this guy's mother clean for him or something?"

That made Marisol smirk. Oh yeah, she definitely knew something.

"Not everyone like you or Mama, Eric! By the way, I'm curious; how do you know when to hide the condoms??"

There it was. He should have seen it coming, it was so obvious!

"Hey, It's not my fault she insists on cleaning my place. I didn't ask her. And for you information, she doesn't clean my bedroom. And this conversation is creeping me out!"

Leaving the kitchen, Eric made his was to the bookcase. Maybe he could find out who this friend is.

"Marisol, do I know this guy?"he shouted.

"Why don't you look around and tell me"  
"When you'll find out I will be laughing my ass off" She was mumbling. Still he heard her. He wondered if he should be scared?

So Eric went in search of photo's. Tidbits that would clue him as to who this friend was. From her reaction he gathered that he knows this guy.

'Okay, let's find some clues. It's a guy, he is really clean, he likes fantasy movies, he's a cop. What else?' he thought.  
Salvation! On the bookcase were some framed pictures. There was one of his sister, on what appears to be her birthday. Weird thing was; she had spent her birthday with the family. Why hadn't he seen this photo?

Marisol was standing in front of a birthday cake with a big smile and one of those goofy hats. The background was blue. Oh, so the photo had been taken in this apartment. Still didn't help him figure out who it was.

The frame next to it was a family photo. It looked like it had been taken quite a few years ago. If Eric had to guess, he would say 10 years at least.

In it were five people. In the centre were two attractive adults. They looked very proud of their family. Both had brown hair. The woman in the picture had familiar green eyes. She was beautiful.  
The man had a 10 year old girl on his lap. She was smiling so much you could see the gap between her front teeth.  
On the other side of the woman were two teenagers, about 14 years old. Since they looked identical although one teen was female and the other male, Eric was going on a limb and say they were twins. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisol was standing by the kitchen counter.  
She had placed everything in the fridge in, what she thought, was an orderly fashion. No doubt Ryan will take it out,label it and then reorder it.  
He's OCD made him weird that way!

Now she was watching Eric. It was obvious to anyone watching that he was a CSI by the way moves across the room.

He's was looking at the middle frame. The one with Ryan's family. They looked happy, content with their lives. It was such a shame it had been taken away.

Eric's intake of breath drew her attention back to him. On the right side of the bookcase was a frame with a picture Marisol had given Ryan.

It was a photo of both Ryan and Marisol. She remembered when it had been taken. It was Ryan's birthday.

When she found out that he could dance, really dance, and not the feet shuffling most men do, she had taken him there. They had had a blast. He's such a graceful dancer! At the end of the night their feet were killing them. But it was so worth it!

She'd asked one of the waiters to take the photo. Ryan was sitting on a stool, right arm on the bar. Marisol had her arms around him and her head on his left scolder.  
Ryan's left hand was covering hers. Their hair was in disarray, they were sweaty, their eyes sparkled, and they had the biggest grins on their faces. It was perfection!  
She glanced at her brother with a smirk on her face.  
There it is. The reaction she had been waiting for! Disbelief, curiosity, confusion and so much more.  
Where's her camera when she needed it?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell was going on? Why is Marisol hugging Wolfe? How does she knows him? How and when did she meet him? And why does Ryan look so yummy all nice and sweaty?

'Hold on. Yummy? It's official', Eric thought 'I am indeed going crazy. The last question is proof of that!'

"Marisol, why are you hugging Wolfe? How do you even know him? Are you sleeping with him?"

He knew he was freaking out but, damn it, he had a right to!

He turned towards her and saw that she was laughing her ass off, just like she said she would.

"This is so funny! Ry's going to laugh so hard when I tell him this." Suddenly she stopped laughing and frowned. "Well after he yells at me for telling you that is."

Marisol made her way across the room to stand in front of Eric. Gently she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Eric, Ryan has been my friend for over a year. When I met him, he was still in patrol.  
The family photo you saw, that was Ryan's family."

"Was?"

"The little girls name was Isabella. She died of leukaemia a few months after this was taken. She was eleven."

"She's dead?"

"They all are Eric. 6 months after Isabella died, Ryan, his sister and their parents were in a car accident. A drunken college student got into his car after a party and crashed into Ryan's parent's car. His parents and his twin sister, Lilli, died on impact. Ryan was the only one to survive the crash."

This bit of news hit Eric hard. He collapsed on to coffee table.

Eric used to think that Ryan was a cocky kid who could never replace Speed.  
Eric always has the impression that Ryan was the kind of guy who have no siblings; spoiled to death by his parents.  
Eric was wrong.  
Even if at some point in his life Ryan had been cocky, he wasn't anymore. When something this awful happens to someone, it changes you. Forever.

Eric knew this from experience. When he found out about Marisol's cancer he too changed. The most noticeable being his sleeping habits, particularly with other people.

Losing everyone he loved must have been hard. He couldn't imagine losing everybody he loved. He would feel so lonely.

'Does Ryan feel lonely?' he wondered --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Part one of the Furbie-plan started well. Time for part 2...

"We should go. Let me grab Ry's iPod and we can go. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Wait! We are not done! You have to tell me the rest? How did you become friends? Why did you hide it?..."

"Eric, I already told you too much. Ryan made me promise I wouldn't tell you. That's why I insisted that you come up here with me. Now you know, almost, all there is to know and I still kept my promise. I promised not to tell you, but if you asked I would answer honestly. Which I did!"

"You can't be serious? You haven't told me nearly enough!! I have a right to know what..."

The 'I have a right to know part' really pissed her off!

"You have the right to know nothing! You don't even like him!  
If you want to know more, you will have to ask Ryan to tell you or to give me permission to."

Turning around she made her way to Ryan's bedroom. There she found his iPod on his nightstand. Back in the living room Eric still hadn't moved a muscle.

Rolling her eyes Marisol called him. "Eric come on!"

She saw him shake his head as if to clear his thoughts.

Pointing a finger at her he said "This is not over yet."

Locking the front door, he could hear Marisol say "Don't I know it".

Marisol hoped that that expression wouldn't turn out to be true. The expression 'what goes around comes around.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric finally made it home. He almost didn't. Thinking about what he just found out almost made him drive through a red light.

He only had time to take of his shoes, when the phone rang. It was Marisol.

"Didn't I just drop you off?" he asked.

"I forgot to tell you something?"

"You mean there is actually something else you CAN tell me?? Wow, let me get a pen and paper to write this down"  
The sarcasm was evident in Eric's voice.

"By the way, you never told me why Wolfe was in the hospital."

"Hey watch that tone mister! And he's getting surgery. He'll be out tomorrow afternoon."

"Surgery? For his eye?" Oh crap. This was bad. It was his fault. It should have been him.  
His spiralling thoughts were interrupted by Mari again.

"Yes, for his eye. Now for what I wanted to tell you. A few weeks after I met him he introduced me to his childhood friend."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ten days after I met this friend, he was shot while on duty. His gun malfunctioned. This friend was a CSI."

Shot? Malfunctioned? CSI?

Oh nononnonnn. It can't be true.

"I just thought you should know." With that Marisol hung up.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. Part 1 of the Furbie-plan is complete.

Tomorrow she would begin part 2. to get as many allies as possible on her side.

That was why she had to get up bright and early to go and talk to Alexx. She had to be careful and make sure Eric didn't see her. So this left her with 2 options. Option 1: she could sneak in after Eric had started working, fat chance of that working, there were glass walls, after all. Option 2: she could in go before Eric started work and wait for Alexx.  
After much deliberation, she decided to go with option 2.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let the scheming begin part 2

"Can I help you, miss?" Alexx asked.

After all, when they told her she had a visitor she hadn't expected a live one,she would have to remember that one for the next conference!  
The beautiful Latino woman got up and shook Alexx's hand.

"Good morning. I know you don't know me but my name is Marisol Delko. I wanted to speak to you about Ryan."

"You're one of Eric's sisters, right?"

"Yes, I am." Marisol answered

"And you know Ryan?" Alex asked surprised.

For some reason Marisol seemed to find this funny. "Yes he's my best friend. Could we maybe speak in private? Eric doesn't know I'm here and I would like to keep it that way."

"Sure honey. We can talk in my office."

Alexx led Marisol to a comfortable looking couch in her office.

"So tell me how did you meet Ryan? Did Eric introduce you?"

"Eric? Nonono. I met Ryan at the hospital a year ago. I went in for a check up and he got hurt. It was before he became a CSI."

Alexx had to admit that she was a little upset. How could she not know about this. She knew her baby kept to himself but still...

"Does Eric even know that you know Ryan?" Alexx asked curiously.

"He didn't. He does know now."

"How did he find out?"

"It could be possible that I called him to help me carry some food to my friend's place. And I could have asked him in. I could have told him to look around. It could be that after finding a few photo's I had to tell him the truth.  
Even if said friend asked me not to?"

"Say no more sugar, your secret is safe with me. Still why didn't Eric know about your friendship? How come I don't know?"

Alexx was determined to get to the bottom of this. Even if it killed her. Well ... not if it killed her, she couldn't kick his ass if she was dead! But then maybe she could haunt him??

"Can you promise me you won't tell anything to Horatio or others? By telling you I'm already going against my promise to Ryan."

Marisol looked a little ... jumpy would be the word Alexx would use. Not that Alexx blamed her. A pissed of Ryan equals a cold, closed off and moody Ryan. That's just not good for anybody.

"Okay, go ahead honey"

Should Alexx be afraid? Marisol looked like someone who was about to drop a bomb.

"When I met Ryan, he introduced me to his best friend. This friend was a CSI. It was Speed."

"Tim Speedle? Ryan knew him?" Alexx paled, she felt sick. She felt Marisol grab her hand.

"Sit down. Are you okay? Do you need some water or something?"

Alexx knew Marisol was looking at her funny. Probably waiting for an answer. But Alexx couldn't. She could barely breath.

Ryan knew Speed? How is that even possible? Speed, nor Ryan, ever mentioned each other. How...?

'Oh god what have we done? Poor baby. After the way herself and the team reacted when he just started working here. They let their grief overshadow their opinion of him. Never realizing Ryan himself was grieving.' She thought

"Alexx, they didn't just know each other. They were best friends since they were 8. From that point on they were inseparable. That is until Ryan's family died at 14 and he got send to live with his uncle Ron here in Miami. After their college graduation they both entered the same police academy.  
Speed made it to CSI pretty quickly due to his fathers contacts. Plus he hated using his gun." Suddenly Marisol smiled. "From the way they teased each other, you would have thought they were brothers. I think that's how they saw each other. After all why else would Speed have come all the way to Miami?"

Speed never told Alexx why he had left New York to come to Miami? She knew why now.

This had to be the most unbelievable thing she had heard in quite a while.

Alexx hadn't even seen Marisol get a water bottle from the small fridge she kept in the office.

"Are you okay Alexx?" Marisol asked doubtfully.

Taking a deep breath Alexx answered "I'll be fine honey. It's just a big shock. We gave him such a hard time. We were all in so much pain and we took it out on him. My poor baby, not only had he lost his brother, started a new job, but he had to take the animosity of his teammates as well. So much pain and still such a pure soul."

Smiling, Marisol commented, "He loves you, you know? Your like the mother he lost so long ago."

Marisol was rewarded for her words by a big happy grin.

"Back to the reason I'm here. I think it's our duty to bring a little happiness Ryan's way."

Ah. A girl after her own heart.

"I like the way this is going. Now, I'm no CSI, but you being here, does that mean you have a plan? And if you do, can I get in on that?  
My spying days were a while ago. But I heard it said that it's like riding a bike: you never forget."

This was going to be fun, Alexx could tell.

"You and I are not going to spy, not really" Marisol told Alexx. "We are going to have an accomplice to do that. It should be someone they work with. We are going to push our boys into some very tricky situations."

"Boys??"

"Yes. Are you in"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank God! He's finally home!

Anaesthesia is a nightmare. He wasn't sure but Ryan thought that he had told some embarrassing little tidbits of his life. Like the time Speed had dared him to go on stage, at the Christmas party, and sing "I will survive". In drag. Did he mention that it was a party with only cops and their spouses?

And who knows what else he said.

From Marisol's not so discreet laughing, it was a lot! This was bad. She probably had enough blackmail material for centuries. Knowing her, she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Unfortunately there was nothing he could do.

Now he was more concerned about that letter she mentioned. What could she have written in the letter that she couldn't have said to him. After all, she did spend the whole day with him.

Unlocking his front door, Ryan could sense Marisol's presence everywhere. The crooked calendar, the pen on the notepad next to the phone, the fresh flowers on the coffee table.

Apart from those things, the crooked calendar was really bugging him. ... The pen too. She had decorated! Green, red everywhere. And was that mistletoe?? Oh nononono. From now on Marisol was banned from his apartment!  
It wasn't ugly. It was christmassy, not too cheerful. It was ... low profile, if you know what he means. Fearing that he would find a tree, Ryan ventured farther into his apartment. No tree, thank you! Ryan didn't do tree's. He hadn't had a tree for over 10 years,13, to be exact. Having a tree reminded him of his family. Well, it's not so much having a tree, it's the decorating part that was a problem. It reminded him of all those Christmases where he and his sisters would make ornaments to decorate the tree.

He had tried to keep up the tradition after they were gone but it was too painful. Doing it alone reminded him that he was alone, so he just gave up. Plus he didn't have that many friends to get presents from. And you have to admit; a tree with 2 presents is a little ... weird.

He had an odd feeling that things were going to change. Ryan wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

He glanced down at his coffee table.  
Ah, the infamous letter.

To Ryan Please sit down to read this.

Okayyyyyyyy. That's weird. Opening the letter he started to read it.

Dearest one eye (just kidding)

I have a confession to make. I know you won't like it but stay calm!! Eric knows we're friends! Ryan, take a deep breath for me babe!  
He asked me and I answered. He was very surprised to say the least. He kept asking questions. Before you freak out, well ... more than you probably already do, I didn't tell him everything, just how we met and how long we've known each other.  
I told him yesterday. I know he hasn't contacted you so this proofs his reaction wasn't as bad as you thought it would be.  
Eric being Eric, I'm sure he will want to talk to you about it. I also know now wouldn't be a good time so I will tell him to wait a while before speaking to you about it.

Now I know you're tired, so go get some sleep!  
I will come by your place to get you at 7 so be ready. Why? I'm taking you out. Where? You ask, well you will see. Dress nicely! Put that green shirt I bought you, it will look great with your eyes!

Big kiss Marisol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just sat on her couch when she heard the phone ring. She let it ring. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Eric. Marisol opened the door and let him in.  
"You don't answer your phone anymore?" asked Eric.

"I'm not sure I want to answer. It might be Ryan." answered Marisol. She hoped Eric wouldn't pick on her wavering voice.

He did.

"Lover's quarrel?"

That was a jealous remark, if she ever heard one. At least her suspicions were confirmed now: he was interested in Ryan.  
No sooner had she closed the door the phone started to ring. The answering machine kicked in.

'Hello, you reached Marisol Delko. I'm not home at the moment but feel free to leave a message.'

"Why Mari? Why did you tell him?" asked Ryan's pleading voice. He sounded so small and venerable. She knew leaving that letter would bring some big consequences later on. She had expected anger, she was ready to hop on the first plane out of Miami if she had too.

She saw Eric frowning at the phone. She quickly got up to get it before Eric did.

Marisol had one simple answer to Ryan's question. "It was time."

"Time for what? What do you mean?" The answering machine was still recording. Projecting Ryan's voice through the living room, where Eric was still standing, listening intently.

"We couldn't keep this secret forever Ry." Was Marisol quiet answer. "I always understood why you didn't want to tell others, especially Eric. I know you wanted to earn your position as a colleague in the team and as a friend. You already did that."

"What did you tell him?"

This was her dilemma: she couldn't tell Ryan she told Eric about Speed. He was already freaking out. She could drop that particular bomb later. That meant she had to go with half truths.

Trying to keep her voice steady, Marisol answered. "He helped me carry all the food to your apartment yesterday. He saw that photo the waiter took on your birthday. So I told him that we met before you were a CSI. And that he didn't know because you wanted it that way.  
Oh and I may have mentioned something about your family."

Marisol held her breath.

"You told him about my family?" exploded Ryan. "Are you crazy? Don't answer that! Oh god. Great now he's going to pity me!!! That's even worse than him not liking me me!! What else did you tell him? You tell him that I'm gay too?"

Marisol felt a perverse satisfaction when she heard Eric strangle himself on the gulp of beer he just took out of her fridge. After this had all blown off, she would have so much fun teasing Eric with this! First opportunity she had, she would tell Ryan, and Alexx, and her mom, and... She would tell the world! Thank god Eric's better at looking for evidence than human emotions! Ryan and her! Lovers quarrel! Pleaseeeeee. Dumbass.

"What was that?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"That? That was my neighbours cat." answered Marisol, all the while waving frantically at Eric to shut his mouth.

"A cat? That didn't sound like a cat." Crap, now he was suspicious. As long as she stuck to her story, she would be ok. Time to divert his attention.

"Yes a cat. And he doesn't really look like one either; he's missing an eye and has only 3 legs. If you put in an eye patch and a wooden paw, you would think he was a cat pirate. ha ha." Her attempt at making a joke was failing. Miserably.  
Okay. Time to change the topic.

Not giving Ryan time to reply, Marisol went on. "To come back to what you asked. No I didn't tell him you were gay. But Eric is bi, so he probably already sensed it."

Ryan snorted. "I doubt he did, he really believed I wanted to start something with Natalia. Erk. The thought alone is making me nauseous. And Eric is bi?"

Seeing her brother astonished and then interested face, she decided to learn as much as she could.

"Yes Eric is bi," answered Marisol, all the while ignoring the evil eye he was sending her. "What's this story about Natalia? Why would he think you want to go out with her?"

"Horatio asked me to find the mole. I asked her out so I could slip some false info to her. Eric thought I was romantically interested in her. Actually, I had to borrow money from him to take her out."

Sending an incredulous glance to her brother, he shrugged his shoulders as if to tell her he didn't know either.

"Why did you do that?"

Disgust evident in his voice, Ryan answered, "I forgot my credit card at home. I didn't want her to know where I lived. Who knows, one day I would have opened the door and she would be standing there. I just couldn't ... Asking Eric wasn't the smartest thing to do. In my defence: the alternative was worse! Plus Eric already didn't like me, so I wasn't jeopardizing much."

"Ryan, he can't like you because he doesn't even know you!" was Marisol's firm answer.

Men! Why can't they see what's right in front of them?

"Anyway, are you dressed already? I'm picking you up in 45 minutes?!"

"I still have to get dress. Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." was Marisol's cryptic answer.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marisol, today is Friday. You DO remember where we all go every Friday, right?"

"Of course I do." she answered.

"Your taking him there? He has no idea what he's getting himself into, does he?"

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting the folks

Ryan wondered if he had time to make a run for it.

He could here the FBI agent from the Oprah show in his head saying, "Never let yourself be taken to a second location!" That was sound advice. He should have thought of it before he got into the cab with Marisol.

For the life of him he couldn't understand what the hell he was doing here? Actually, he didn't even know where here was. She wouldn't tell him. Not even a hint.

That alone scared him.

If there was an opportunity to tease him ... or embarrass him, she would take it.

And there lay the basis of his fear. She wouldn't say a thing. Nada. No 'let's play 20 questions while I laugh every time you're wrong'. She'd just squeezed his arm to reassure him. Reassure him from what?

As the car parked on the driveway of a beautiful house, Ryan took a good look around.  
It was a nice neighbourhood. The kind where your neighbours bring you some soup when you're sick or where you would move when you start a family.

Looking back at the house they were parked Ryan took a better look.

It was white 2 story house with, hilariously enough, bright orange shutters. There was a well kept garden and flowers on the porch. It looked like a very nice place to live.

"Why don't you go knock on the door Ry? I'll be right there. Just have to pay the cabdriver. Go." said Marisol while practically shoving him out of the car.

Ryan knew from experience: don't argue.

Silently Ryan made his way to the door. Standing in front of the house, ready to knock, Ryan hesitated. Looking back at Marisol he saw her sign him to knock.  
Before he had a chance to, the door opened.

"You have got to be kidding me." were Ryan's first words.  
Because the one who opened the door was non other than Eric Delko.

Ryan's outburst amused Eric to no end.

"Hello to you too Wolfe. Where is Marisol ...? Why exactly are you looking at me like that?" asked Eric curiously.

Frowning and a bit annoyed, Ryan asked "Why are you here? Where is here by the way?"

Raising an eyebrow Eric countered "You don't know where here is? Didn't Marisol tell you yet?"

"Noooo... Just a sec."

Ryan had begun to turn with the intention to go back to Marisol and ask her why Eric was here, when a third person stopped him.

"Ah you must be Ryan. It's so nice to finally meet you"

Ryan was rooted to the floor. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare as this middle aged woman came at him with a big smile and her arms wide open, intending to give him a hug.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisol knew it was wrong, evil of her to not tell him where they were going, but she just couldn't tell him. He would have refused to go. So she did the only thing she could do, she didn't tell him.

Technically she didn't do anything wrong. It's not like she lied or anything. She just with held the truth.

Now standing in front of the front door, sharing a amused smile with Eric, she had to admire what was happening in front of her.

Ryan was standing still, his arms trapped against his body while the woman hugged the life out of him. Did she forget to mention the scared rabbit expression on his face?

She really needed to start carrying her camera with her.

"Momma, let Ryan go. He needs to breath."

Her mother backed off but kept her hands firmly on Ryan's shoulders. Looking him up an down her mother said "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Theresa Delko. Marisol told me so much about you. Well she didn't tell me your name, but still... However she didn't tell me how skinny you were. I'm so glad she invited you."

Turning to Marisol, Theresa said "You really should have brought him sooner. I was starting to think he was some kind of a ghost."

If she hadn't known her mother better, she would have been offended. Fortunately she knew the first rule of motherhood; 'embarrass your children... no mercy!'

While her mother put her arm around Ryan's shoulder to guide him into the house, Marisol took the time to embrase her little brother.

"Hey Eric. Before you ask, no I didn't tell him where we were going"  
Better to nip that in the bud.

"I would ask you why you didn't tell him, but looking at his face I think I know why."

"Could we talk later? Right now we ...well, I need to save Ryan."

Quickly she made her way to the living room where the family was gathered.

"Momma let me." Marisol took hold of Ryan and gently took him around the room while introducing everyone.  
"This is Carmen my 'Oldest sister."

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

Marisol ignored her "And this is her husband Miguel Sanchez. The 2 kids running around the table are my nephews Daniel and Marisa. Say hi kids."

"Hi!" they chorused "This is my other sister Rosa and her husband Kevin Martin. These are their 3 kids; the twins Pedro and Lucilia and the youngest Belinda. And that is my father Pavel Delko"

"People this is Ryan Wolfe. Before you ask, yes he is Eric's colleague!"

She hoped the light shaking of her head and the bulging of her eyes would make them drop the questions they obviously were about to ask.

"Ryan why don't we sit here?" Guiding Ryan to the nearest seat available, Marisol pushed the still stunned man in it. Which was next to Eric. Now wasn't THAT a coincidence?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan still couldn't believe it. She had tricked him into meeting her family? Wait. Take that back; she had tricked him into meeting Eric's family!  
Evil woman!!! How dare she do this to him? She knew how uncomfortable he would feel!

Ryan was still stewing in silence when he felt a pull on his pant legs.  
Looking down he saw a cute little girl. Belinda, if he wasn't mistaken. She was wearing a red dress with a green sweater and pigtails. She had her thumb in her mouth while holding on to some kind of cloth. Her other hand was on his knee and all her attention was focused on him.  
Her beautiful brown eyes were looking right into his, as if they were looking for something.

He could feel the others stare, specifically Eric's.

Suddenly the little girl climbed on his lap and made herself comfortable.

Ryan didn't really know what to do. This was a first for him.

Eric's voice cut threw his musings."Looks like she likes you." was Eric's stunned observation.

Eric's voice was weird. Looking at him Ryan saw surprise and curiosity on his face. Actually, on all their faces.

Except Marisol, she was smiling fondly at him.

That was the moment Theresa Delko chose to come out of the kitchen. "We can start eating now. Everybody at the tab"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Theresa saw when she came out of the kitchen stopped her.

There on the couch was her youngest granddaughter sleeping in the arms of Ryan Wolfe.

Belinda, the child who would scream bloody murder if someone she didn't know touched her.

The quite voice of her youngest daughter brought her attention to the matter at hand. "I told you he was special momma."

Carmen must have picked up on Ryan's embarrassment "He has to, to be able to put up with you!"

That seemed to have broken the tension a bit.

Bringing everyone's attention back to her, she said "As I was saying, the food done, we can all proceed to the dining room."

She was about to propose to take Belinda off of him when Eric did.

"Let me help you Wolfe." Gently Eric lifted Belinda off of Ryan, ignoring her quite whimpering.

"Come with me Ryan." said Theresa attracting a blushing Ryan's attention to her.

She led him to a chair next to Marisol. And Eric.

Yes, she saw how her son was looking at Ryan. Actually, she sensed it long before Ryan got here. Eric talked about Ryan a lot. Well...complained was the more accurate word. 'You wouldn't believe what Wolfe did today...''Wolfe walked in as if... blah blah. He just can't stop talking about him.  
She was seriously about to call this Wolfe person and invite him over so she could see for herself what the problem was.

She was pleasantly surprised to find out that Marisol's friend was the same Ryan Wolfe.

Seeing him made everything clearer. Ryan was a handsome young man. He was shy and obviously not accustomed to this many people. And if she had to go by the way he blushed when Eric touched him, she would say he was interested in her son.  
At the same time, there was something in his eyes she couldn't place. No matter, she would ask Marisol later.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diner was a lively affair, like it always was.

It was pretty funny to watch her mother coach Ryan into eating more. According to her he was too 'skinny'.

Nobody had asked any awkward questions ...yet.

She had more than one reason to invite Ryan. The first reason was pretty obvious; when Ryan and Eric finally do get together, he would already have met the in-laws.  
And the second reason was Christmas.

Marisol was waiting not so patiently for someone to bring up Christmas. And after an hour, her sister Rosa finally did. Marisol had to remember to give her a hug.

"So Ryan, what are your plans for Christmas? Are you going to spend it with your family?"

Crap, she should have told them about his family. This was going to be awkward!!

Honestly Ryan answered "My family passed away. My uncle Ron is the only relative left."

Embarrassed her sister replied "I'm so sorry, I..."

Shrugging his shoulders Ryan told her "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

Trying to fill the silence that had suddenly appeared, Kevin asked "So you're spending it with your uncle?"

Knowing that Ryan was about to lie, Marisol answered for him "No, his uncle won some kind of cruise. Since Ryan has to work, he couldn't go with him."

And then what she hoped would happen did.

"Oh, then you have to come here for Christmas night! I always make enough food for an army. I insist you come spend it with us."

Ryan looked at her for help. She smiled innocently and replied with a sugary voice, "Yes Ry, you should come. Momma is right. What kind of people would we be if we left you all alone on Christmas?!"

He's narrowing his eyes at her and opening his mouth, intending on saying some scathing remark when Eric amused voice interrupted him.

"I'm sure we're going to see more of you from now on so let me give you a little advice Wolfe. When my momma has decided something, you should just not question it, not argue it and not worry your pretty little head."

Marisol and the rest of her family had to hold on their laughter after Eric's little input. Apparently Eric and Ryan had caught on to it as well. They were blushing an impressing shade of red.

Fortunately, for them, the little moment was broken when her mother practically reached across the table to whack Eric over the head.

"Watch what you say young man, you're not too old for me to give you a spanking!" was her mothers mischievous input.

Eric turned red again, the rest just laughed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew he was hiding. He just needed some time to think.

Ryan Wolfe was here. In his house.  
How weird was that?

And all his family liked him; his mother wanted to fatten him up, his father was happy he had found someone who liked to watch hockey, his sisters were exchanging cooking recipes. Who knew Wolfe could cook? His nieces and nephews liked him too.

He wasn't sure what to think.

Sitting on the windowsill in his old room, his musings were interrupted by the voices of Ryan and his sister.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been looking everywhere for him, only to find him sitting on the wooden swing on the back porch.

Siting down next to him, she draped the blanket she had brought with her over both of them.

"Why did you really bring me here?" asked Ryan.

With a small smile on her face she responded "Because it was time for you to experience being part of a family again."

Seeing him frowning she elaborated " It was time for you to meet my family. I knew they would love you! You have been adopted in the Delko-family. You should feel honoured!" She told him with a bright smile.

He chuckled. "Was diner the initiation? Did I pass?"

Teasingly she told him "No. That was just part of the initiation. The other part is finding out your biggest secrets by getting you wasted!"

"Don't you know enough already" asked Ryan groaning.

She kept looking at him. She wondered if now was a good time? Crossing her fingers, she decided to go for it.

"Ry, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with Eric?"

Frowning Ryan replied "What do you mean? Nothing happened. This is the first time I've seen him since my eye appointment."

"Something did happen, but not tonight. Last month."

Avoiding her eyes, Ryan said, "I don't know what you mean"

"Ryan, talk to me babe!"

She waited patiently for his answer.

Hesitantly Ryan started his relay "About a month ago we had this really awful case. When we closed it, Horatio suggested we go have a drink. So ... we went. I'm not much of a drinker so I drank few, as did Horatio. At the end of the night, Eric and Calleigh were drunk so Horatio drove Calleigh home. H asked if I would mind driving Eric home. So I did."

Biting his bottom lip, Ryan obviously didn't know how to continue.

"Go on"

"I'm not comfortable with telling you this. You might freak out and attack Eric."

Oh nooooooooo. What the hell had he done??

"I'm not going to hurt him... I promise!" She was lying through her teeth! Depending on what he had said, she would hurt him. She knew his weaknesses. She could go to his apartment and steal all his hair gel, or put all his good clothes into the tub filled with water and leave the most ugly shirt and pants out. On a work day!!!!

"He said some things that clarified his behaviour towards me."

Narrowing her eyes she asked "And what exactly is his behaviour? You never told me."

Turning to her, he gave her a small smile "It doesn't matter. Let's go inside before your mother comes looking for me."

There were the sad eyes again!

Eric' hair gel was gone. And his soap. And hairbrush.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made a mess of things querido."

His mother's voice startled him. He'd been so intent in what he had just heard, that he hadn't sensed his mother coming.

Turning to her he asked "What are you talking about momma?"

Making her way towards him, she took his face between his hands and replied "It's time to face the truth Eric. You like him. No need to shake your head. You have always liked him."

"The timing might have been all wrong, with your friends death and all. But now it's time for you to make amends. You did him wrong. And I know that that is stopping you from going forward. You're afraid he'll reject your offer of friendship or even something more. You shouldn't worry; he's a kind and forgiving young man, if you tell him your reasons for acting the way you did, he will forgive you."

Taking his hand Theresa guided him to through the hall, down the stairs .

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, his mom whispered her last piece of wisdom, for tonight, in his ear.

"Trust me querido when I say that Ryan will open his arms when you declare your undying love... after you apologize of course."

Turning startled eyes to his mother, he saw her winking at him?

"A mother always knows Eric"  
-  
Poor Ryan. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

Quickly getting her parent's camera, she took a picture of him. He was leaning back, his arms protectively wrapped around Belinda, who had draped herself on his lap as soon as she had woken up.

It was endearing.

Sensing her mother behind her, she turned. She too was watching the sleeping duo with affection.

"Eric why don't you carry Ryan to your room?"

"And where will I sleep???" was Eric's question.

Marisol knew an opening when she saw one, "In your bed. What? You're not going to molest him while he's sleeping, right? So where is the problem?" was Marisol not so innocent reply.

Seeing his expression brought so much satisfaction; open mouth, bugging eyes...

This was priceless.

And this time she did have a camera.

click TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Heaven, Hell and cookies Laying on the bed with a half dressed Ryan, Eric didn't know if this was heaven or hell.

On one side, it was like one of his dreams. Well almost like one of his dreams. In his dreams Ryan isn't of to Lalaland. Plus he was wearing a lot less!  
Still, Eric had given up hope of ever being this close to Ryan.

On the other side. Laying here next to Ryan but not being able to touch him, was killing him. Eric supposed he could venture a little innocent touching. And if he wasn't as scared of Ryan waking up, he would have! Really. No he was lying. Eric knew the drugs weren't out of Ryan's system yet so the chance of him waking up were slim. No, it was because of his sister. She had already tried to sneak into the room about 10 minutes ago. With a camera!! Eric didn't know what she had expected to find. Eric had to smirk as he remembered her yelp when he ask what the hell she was doing.

Having decided to go for it, Eric stretched his arm and touched Ryan lightly. At first only put his finger on Ryan's cheek. Seeing no negative reaction to his featherlight touch, Eric delicately cupped Ryan's cheek. Then something happend, something Eric hadn't expected. Ryan sighed and leaned into Eric's touch. And than the most incredible thing happend, for Eric that is. Slowly Ryan inched closer to Eric, until he was flushed against Eric's right side with his head on his shoulder.

Eric couldn't move. Or breath. What if it wasn't real? What if it was a dream and he woke op cold and alone?

Finally believing Ryan's presence was real, Eric closed his arms around him. Taking in Ryan's sweet sent, his comforting weight Eric tightened his embrace.

Revelling in the feeling of Ryan borrowing deeper into him, Eric almost missed the quiet mumble.  
"Night Eric."

And then a small kiss was placed on his throat.

A small glow settled around his heart.

A glow called hope.

For the first time since this whole mess started, Eric could believe he actually had a chance. A chance at his very own ever after with Ryan.

Giving up on all thought, Eric settled in for a good night sleep.  
His last thoughts before he surrendered to sleep were 'Maybe Marisol was right?'

-  
Marisol had spend the night thinking. How was she to proceed now? She got Ryan here, got him invited for Christmas and even got him to sleep in the same bed as Eric. Now what?  
She was pondering those thoughts while climbing down the stairs when she met Eric halfway.

"Marisol? Could I borrow you hairbrush? And some gel actually?"

Amused Marisol asked "Why? You misplaced your 20 bottles of hair products? And why would you need a hairbrush? You have like 3 hairs on your head!"

Frowning Eric answered "Firstly: Ha ha! Secondly: I'm serious. My shampoo, my gel, my hairbrush disappeared. I think the kids might have something to do with that. Now, can I use your hairbrush?"

Trying to hold onto her laughter Marisol said "Sure, it's in my bathroom"  
Making her way to the kitchen, where she knew the rest of the family where having breakfast, Marisol waited for the inevitable.

She had just sat down, when she heard two people yell.  
Marisol almost fell from her chair she was laughing so hard.  
Seeing the others getting up, intending to go see what happend, Marisol tried to calm down and waved at them to stay put.

Hearing Eric's elephant-like feet storming down the stairs, Marisol got comfortable.

It was showtime!  
-  
Oh my god!! That was the only thing Eric could think of.

"MARISOL!"

Making his way to the kitchen, Eric stopped at the door.

Glaring and pointing his finger at his sister Eric gritted "YOU! You knew he was in there"  
He still couldn't believe she would do something like that. He knew she had something to do with it.

She was sitting there looking at him innocently. Too innocently. Which in itself was telling. Marisol was NEVER innocent! He still suspected her of telling his ex-girlfriend that he liked karaoke. He really didn't! The consequence was that little piece of information was that he was dragged to a karaoke bar and made to sing. He is mostly sure that he saw a flash go off.  
"What are you talking about Eric? What was that screaming?" she asked him with that fake innocent voice of hers.  
"What I'm talking about?" echoed Eric "I'm talking about you telling me to go get the stuff out of your bathroom and ..."

Suddenly he stopped talking. He was so focused on his sister that he hadn't seen all the other people sitting at the table. People who were watching him, some curiously, others amused.  
"Yes Eric. Please continue." His brother-in-law's voice cut through his embarrassment. Traitor! What about men sticking together in time of adversity? What about the brother-bond against plotting women?? He would remember that! Next time he and Carmen have a fight, he can go sleep on someone else's couch!

Shooting glare at his brother-in-law, he directed his answer to his mother. "She told me to go get her hairbrush out of her bathroom. However, she forgot to mention that Ryan was in the bathroom!!"

He saw his mother shoot an amused glace at his sisters. Turning back to him "So"  
Eric's mouth literally dropped open. Obviously he wouldn't get the reaction he was looking for out of his mother.  
Still picking up his mouth of the floor, he answered incredulously "So? So, it so happend that Ryan had finished his shower and was... less than fully clothed!" The last thing was said in a outraged whisper.  
"I plead temporary amnesia" was Marisol's smug input.  
Eric was about to snap at her when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Since everyone of his family was here, it could only be Ryan.  
Eric couldn't face him know! He needed to get out of here!  
"I have to get changed for work. See you all tomorrow night!" Eric told them all frantically while escaping the scene.

-  
Alone in her room, Marisol decided it was time to call her accomplice to give her updates.  
"Alexx? It's Marisol. There is no way I can get them together before tomorrow today without looking suspicious. What happens tomorrow? I got my mother to invite Ryan for Christmas with us. Yes really. A lot. There's a lot of progress. "  
"Well... Eric knows Ryan is gay and was never interested in Natalia. Ryan knows Eric is bi. Oh and the best part. We got them to sleep in the same bed!! We own it all to my mother. I invited Ryan to our weekly family diner. My mother loved him!! By the end of the night Ryan fell asleep on the couch. We couldn't wake him so my mother offered Eric's bed. No. Eric had to sleep in the same bed!"

"Yeah I know. Yeah. That's not all. I got him to see Ryan naked. well... almost naked.

" I don't know, he left before the interesting part could start. That's why I need you."

"Do you happen to have an idea of how we could get them together"  
Listening intently, Marisol's smile became more...evil.  
If Eric had been in the room, he would have run for the hills.  
"See? You were wrong. Once a spy, always a spy."

-  
All in all, it had been an okay day.

It had started with enough wanking-material for at least a year. Eric didn't even have to close his eyes to see him. Ryan all wet with a towel around his waist. Mmmmmmmm He saw Valera looking at him funnily. Had he said that out loud? Oops.  
Eric told himself to keep it together for a little while. Soon his shift would be over and he could wank to the image of Ryan in his shower. Again.  
"Eric? Eric"  
Turning around he saw Alexx standing in the doorway to the lab with some kind of basket.  
Giving him her biggest smile she asked him for a favour. Never one to turn a lovely women down he accepted. Before you told him.

Big mistake.  
"I wanted to go see Ryan today. Unfortunately I can't. My mother-in-law popped up unexpectedly. Would you mind bringing this basket of cookies to Ryan? I would ask Calleigh but you live closer to Ryan. Plus she has a date." Not giving Eric a time to reply, she went on "Thanks so much honey. Why don't you take some pizza? Keep him company"  
"No beer though! He's still on his meds." with that last piece of motherly advice and a kiss to Eric's cheek, Alexx took her leave.

Leaving a dumbstruck Eric and an amused and somewhat curious Valera.

-  
He was bored.  
Really bored.  
The kind that made you count the cracks on your ceiling.

Ryan had cleaned is refrigerator. His bathroom. He changed his sheets. He vacuumed everywhere. All the while not thinking about that incredibly embarrassing morning.  
He still thinks it was Marisol's fault. It wasn't just his instincts that made him think that, no... it's the evidence. First: Marisol knew about his not so small crush on Eric. Secondly: It was her private bathroom, and he remembered her telling him that nobody was allowed to use it without her permission. Knowing this, it's highly unlikely that Eric decided to just walking in without Mari knowing.

He could feel it in his gut; she had omitted to tell Eric he was in her bathroom. Too bad he was into that 'innocent until proven guilty' crap. Oh god. Thinking about what happend was enough to make him blush! Thank god he didn't have to see Eric until tomorrow. In the meantime he had been trying to figure out what he should do. Should he talk to Eric about it? Should he ignore it? Ryan really wished he could choose secret option number 3; hide out in his apartment. For all eternity!  
Still, he couldn't help but wondering if the heat in Eric's eyes was real and not just a figment of his imagination put there by some very powerful wishful thinking/hoping.

Letting out a small sight, Ryan got up to clean his bathroom one more time. After all, a bathroom could be too clean, right.  
Halfway to his goal, he was interrupted by someone's hesitant knocking.

Opening the door, Ryan froze.  
On his doorstep stood Eric Delko with a basket in one hand and pizza in the other.  
"Um hey." said Eric all the while blushing furiously.  
Apparently Ryan wasn't the only one embarrassed. OH great. Sill, misery loves company, right?  
"Hey." Opening his door to let Eric in, Ryan asked "Not to sound rude but why are you here"  
"Um. Alexx send this basket of cookies for you. She was supposed to come by today but something came up so she send me"  
Of course! Giving Eric a stained smile Ryan nodded his understanding.  
"Not that I minded. Bringing the cookies that is. I also brought a pizza for us to eat. I would have brought some beer, but momma Alexx forbid me." Eric told him while rolling his eyes.

-  
They had a very nice evening so far.

Ryan was still wary of him but Eric still found out some stuff about Ryan. Some was amusing, the way Ryan hadn't started eating before he rearranged the table settings or the way he ate the pizza toppings first. Some was surprising who knew Ryan like to ride a bike? Or knew 6 different languages. Some were sad, he hadn't been able to go to his parents and twin sisters funeral because he was still in the hospital.

Ryan was a person full of contradictions. That made him so much more interesting in Eric's opinion. He hoped he would find out much more, maybe while having diner at that fancy Italian restaurant by the beach?  
Washing his hands Eric was about to open the bathroom door when he heard Ryan's voice.  
"Erica? What are you doing here? Are you lost? Yes please do step in." the sarcasm in Ryan's voice was evident.  
Wait. Erica? Erica Sikes? What was she doing here? Maybe Ryan and Erica had plans for tonight?  
"Hello Ryan. What? You don't seem happy to see me?"

Yep that's definitely Erica, the Uber Bitch of Miami.  
"Of course I am. Please note the sarcasm as before." was Ryan's sugary reply.  
Okay, Ryan hates her guts too. Good.  
Apparently Erica decided to ignore it all "Have you already eaten? I thought maybe we could grab a bite. Or we could go to a club or something. Make it the second date we still haven't had."

"We never had a first date Erica. I was eating at that restaurant and you invited yourself at my table, ordered, somehow tricked me into telling you about our case and than left me to pay the tab! Is that why you're here? To get some info? Well, let me tell you right now; I haven't been to work in two days, I have no idea what the new cases are or what they are about. At this point you know more than me. And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!"

Another mystery solved. He had never asked her out. And he never gave her info to make him look like a hero. Eric had a lot more to apologize for than she knew.

Wait he missed something; Erica's voice went from sugary to icy cold in those few seconds he hadn't been paying attention.  
"... wanted my company. You were sitting there alone like a loser. There's nothing more pathetic than a man eating alone in a restaurant. You should be grateful I even sat down at your table. Probably the best conversation you had in at least a year. No wonder you were alone, you couldn't find anyone who would put up with you for an hour meal. You know I'm right! You co-workers don't like you, you obviously have no girlfriend. You will regret ever having turned me down!"

And then she left, slamming the door in her wake.

Eric didn't know what to do. Ryan was already embarrassed because of the shower incident and now this. The nerve of her! Calling Ryan a pathetic loser. Eric would bet good money to meet her again in 40 - 50 years. She will probably be alone; having sacrificed everything for her career, no husband, no kids and her looks will be gone by then. Who will be pathetic then???

Deftly Eric made his way to the living room, where Ryan was sitting with his head in his hands. Ryan must have heard because he turned to look at him.  
The look in Ryan's eyes broke Eric's heart. Erica knew how to hurt him. Mentioning his co-workers dislike of him was a new low, even for Erica.

Eric couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to. Sitting down, he pulled Ryan into his arms. Practically in his lap. Tucking Ryan's head in his shoulder, Eric started to rock him gently while carding his hands through his hair.

Eric's gentle touch must have broken something inside of Ryan because he started to cry. Cry for the unfairness of it all; the loss of his family and his best friend, the loss of his colleagues respect, which he never had, and the loss of his heart which he could never reclaim. He cried until he had no more tears to cry, until sleep claimed him.  
Reclining back, Eric laid down on the couch, Ryan still in his arms. Draping the quilt that was over the back of the couch over both of them, Eric closed his eyes.

Keeping a tight hold on Ryan, Eric pondered on what to do about the situation. His first thought was to talk things out with Ryan. Thinking about what he should say, he couldn't help but remember a phrase from a drunken night so long ago.  
'You should have stayed in patrol, where you belong'  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Plotting Delko women and a break down**

"Mari ? I might be little late."

"No you're not!"

No way was Ryan going to be late. Mari didn't care how he did it but he had to be here! She knew how his twisted mind worked; if she didn't push him he would change his mind and not come at all.

Having decided to just ignore her mother and sister's presence – who were trying to pretend that they weren't listening, she went on.

"Now you listen to me Ryan. I don't care how you get here, by foot, roller-blades, or by doing sexual favours in exchange for a ride... however you want but you better be here within the hour. If you don't I'll be obligated to tell everyone –including Eric – every embarrassing story I know about you." finished Marisol with a smirk.

"What the hell happened to your car by the way?" She could practically imagine Ryan standing there with his mouth gaping in horror.

Suddenly the phone was ripped from her hand. "Hey!"

"Ryan? This is Carmen. Why don't you ride with Eric? He called a few minutes ago. I will call him to stop by your place. NO no Ryan, I'm sure Eric won't mind. Don't be silly, why would you want to pay a cab fair when Eric has to drive by where you live anyway? Don't sweat, I'll call him now. See you soon." Not giving Ryan any time to weasel his way out, Carmen hung up.

Mari was definitely missing something; her sisters were absolutely giddy. They were even giggling! It was common knowledge that a group of conspiring giggling woman meant the downfall of at least one man somewhere in the world. It looked like it would be Ryan this time. And possibly Eric.

She just HAD to ask. "Okay, what's going on?"

Looking attentively at her sisters –her mother looked just as curious as her, if not amused too- she detected the fake innocent faces. If it wasn't for the barely concealed amusement in theirs eyes, she would almost believe it. This must be really good. They had taught her that face; Eric called it 'the innocent Delko women face'. It's the face passed on from one generation to the next Delko woman; like a tradition. She got off on so many punishment with it. Didn't work well on her mother though.

Pointing her finger at her two sister she said "That doesn't work on me. Now tell me." Mari demanded. Standing there by the sink with theirs hands dripping water, her sisters shared a look. Turning back to Mari, Rosa answered her ,"Some people may have driven by Ryan's place this morning. Those people may have done something so he wouldn't be able to use his car."

Sharing a mischievous smirk with her sisters, Marisol asked "You slashed his tires?"

"Of course not," came Carmen's indignant reply, "That would be vandalism."

"Should we call Eric to tell him to go by Ryan's?"

Grinning Carmen replied "Already did... this morning."

----------------

Is it possible to feel both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time? Because that is exactly how Ryan feels right now.

Not that he had bad company, he was surrounded by nice, loving people who were kind enough to invite him into theirs midst.

No the cause of his uneasiness was sitting beside him. Well actually both people sitting next to him.

He felt just a tad cornered. On his left sat Marisol. Don't get him wrong he loves Mari and any time he's with her, he has a blast. Except the past few days; she's been acting weird. Like now for instance; every time his eyes crossed hers, she would have this look. The kind of look that says 'I know something you don't – and there's no way I'm going to tell you'. Plus, she kept winking!! If he didn't know any beater, he would say she was coming on to him. Euh gross. Now he would have to bleach his brain. The thought alone made him shudder, earning a inquisitive look from Mari.

Deciding not to worry -for now – he turned his attention to his right.

To Eric.

Now there was the source to all his problems. Well to most of his problems.

The car ride was –once again- weird. Eric kept sending him glances, like he was waiting for something. Maybe he was. If only Ryan knew what to say.

Finding Eric on the step of his door last night had been a nice surprise. They actually had a nice time; talking about theirs families, theirs school years, work,... It had been interesting and not as awkward as Ryan would have imagined. The 'naked-shower-incident' hadn't been mentioned. Obviously it was at the front of their minds, but like -... well men- they had skirted around the subject.

And when Ryan had thought he could finally put that behind him, Erika happened. Erika humiliating him in his own home and Eric hearing had been bad. Ryan thought Eric walking in on him that morning was the worst thing that could happen ... he was wrong! He hadn't really know what to expect. This sees the fire with Eric was still so new to him. For a second he had thought Eric would use what he heard as ammunition. A bit like tying the noose for your own hanging kind of thing. Thank god that hadn't happen.

Feeling Eric's arms around him had been so wonderful. For the first time in a long time, Ryan had felt safe and secure and he had slept! He couldn't remember the last time he slept a full night without nightmares.

At the time, it had felt wonderful being sheltered in Eric's arms, protected from everything, even reality. But reality hit him like a bus when he woke up in the morning and found a note from Eric saying he went to work.

Ryan had actually felt a sense of relief when he saw his flat tires. He had been dreading seeing Eric all day long, and this was a potential way to get out of it. Unfortunately his plan had been killed by Marisol's sister. She didn't even give him the time to refuse before she hung up!

Every second of that carried had felt like an hour. He had been happy to escape Eric in the sea of people that were consisted of Delko's and spouses, to end up sitting right were he started, next to Eric.

Is this what Oprah calls ' a full circle moment'?

--------------

Why is it that when something is finally going well, something happens to screw it up?? He was getting over Speed's death and he finds out Marisol is sick, last night was a big progress between Ryan and him and then Erica showed up! Why can't he get a break??

He should have stayed and talked to Ryan this morning. He would have been late for work but so what. At least they would have cleared the air. Now they were right where they started. No, not quite where they started; they started at yelling and glaring, now there was no glaring but there was the deafening silence. It's actually worse than the yelling. Eric had to admit that a blushing Ryan was cute!

While at work, he had made a plan. The plan was simple, he had to lay down all his cards on the table and tell Ryan the god honest truth, even if it is humiliating. Especially if Ryan turns him down. But first he needed the missing piece of the puzzle and Eric knew exactly who to talk to: the Devil's spawn ... Marisol!

Getting cornered while you're getting out of the bathroom is not the nicest of feelings. Probably because she wasn't doing the cornering. Getting pushed in said bathroom by your brother who seems to follow you in, freaky. If it was ... say Horatio Caine, she wouldn't mind. Anyway, she wondered what he wanted.

Pointedly looking around Marisol asked "Euh, I don't know what you want but could we do this some other time, or even better some other place?"

Grabbing her shoulders Eric ignored her question "I need your help!"

"Okay, what can I do and what will I get for doing it?" Maybe she would get him to tell her what he put into his hair to make it so soft. You would think she would know after stealing his hair products 2 days prior.

Rolling his eyes Eric went on "Look this is serious. I don't know much about your relationship with Ryan and what he does or doesn't tell you, but I need you to tell me. A few weeks ago the team went out and had some drinks. I don't remember much. I know I got drunk and that Ryan brought me home. I have only small flashes of what happened. I think I said some horrible things to Ryan and I don't know what! You HAVE to tell me what Ryan told you!"

Oh that's what this is about. She should have known this was going to come up soon. Now what to tell Eric, after all she didn't know much either. "Eric, Ryan hasn't told me a thing. All I know is that he's been weird and sad. I don't know, when i mention you he has this look in his eyes i don't understand." Narrowing her eyes "What exactly DO you remember??"

Dropping his hands, Eric started to pace. Since he was in a bathroom, that meant doing 2 steps and then back. Another place and time Marisol would have found this funny. Eric looked like a caged lion.

Turning back to her with determination he said "It's bad. Look, I want to apologize for everything I did. But I have to know what I said to him that night, something i said changed him somehow. Everyone at work noticed, Alexx is starting asking questions ..."

Smirking Marisol asked "Oh I see know, you're afraid of what will happen if she finds out?"

Shaking his head Eric softly replied "No, I probably would deserve everything she would dish at me."

Cocking her head to the side, Marisol asked just as softly "Tell me the truth, what's really going on? Why do you want to know."

Sighing Eric decided to spill, it would be practise before he spoke to Ryan. "You want the truth? The truth is that I like him. I mean really like him. I haven't been the nicest guy to him. These last few days have been great, I got to know him a bit more but I can still see that suspicious look in his eyes. I know why he's suspicious, I would be too if I was him; me being all nice and bringing him cookies and pizza after the way I have been treating him? I should be lucky he even gives me a chance."

Cookies? Eric brought him cookies? Oh right, that was Alexx's doing. Mari couldn't believe Alexx got him to bring Ryan cookies after seeing him naked! She's good. Wait a minute! Pizza? That means they had dinner last night. Both of them. Together. In the same room. Talking and stuff. Interesting.

"Okay I get it. What do you want me to do? If you want to apologize then just do it!"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation he spelt it out for her "It is crucial I find out what I said to him that night and we both know he won't tell me even if I asked him. That's where you come in handy; you are going to be you and be pushy and get it out of him. And then tell me!"

Pouting "Hey, I am not pushy!" Rolling her eyes "Okay I will do it, but I want to know what you put on your hair to make it soft! And I want you to buy me that great and expensive dress i saw last week!"

"How expensive? Never mind, I'll do it."

Linking her arm with her brothers she dragged him out of the bathroom "I want half of the deal now. Come on Goldie locks tell me your hair secret."

-----------

Evening the curious looks she got from her mother and sisters, she finally got Ryan on the back porch.

"Ryan i need to ask you something. Not answering me is NOT an option by the way. What happened that time Eric got drunk and you had to drive him home?"

The inquisitive face he had on suddenly changed to the blank look she had been seeing the past month when Eric's name was mentioned.

"Nothing big happened, I told you that already. Would you just drop it?"

Narrowing her eyes she pinned him down "Didn't I say that not answering wasn't an option?" Deliberately making her way to him, while pointing her finger she ordered "I have been hearing that line for the past month and the only way you are going to get back in that house is by telling me what the hell happened!"

All the fighting drained out of him and he collapsed on the swing. Running his hands over his face, Ryan started to talk.

Marisol didn't think it would be this easy. She should have done this sooner.

"Well, like I told you, he told me what he really thought about me."

Seeing him hesitate, she put her arm around his shoulder. He seemed to draw strength from it and turned his head to face her. Seeing his eyes watering broke her heart. Gently she touched his face, wiping the lone tear on his cheek.

"He told me I could never replace Speed, which I knew I couldn't and even if I could I never would. He told me I should have stayed on patrol where I belong. That he wished he never would have met me. I...I didn't know what to tell him, he ..." By the time he finished Ryan was full on sobbing.

She would rip Eric's head off! How dare he say that to Ryan! Being drunk is not an excuse!

Her heart bled for her little brother. She knew how that Speed comment must have hit home. She knew it was there dream to have Ryan join the team, to work together. Speed had been mentoring him, pushing him to take a chance at being a CSI. Ryan being who and how he is had wanted to take a few more classes before applying for the job. He was about to apply when tragedy had struck. The job had been left to Marisol, she had been the one to push him into it. It was Speeds dream and she was set on making it happen! It had taken a lot of effort to make him do it too.

She was distracted from her musings when Eric appeared beside her. Seeing the look of regret in his eyes made her go all teary eyed. Damn, they would be the death of her.

"It's okay. I'll take care of him from now on. If he'll let me." whispered Eric.

Sitting on the other side of Ryan, Eric gathered him into his strong arms intending on never letting him go.

Satisfied for now, Marisol stood up and made her way to the back door.

Peeking one last time, she saw them clinging to each other, Ryan's face pressed into Eric's shoulder and Eric running his hand up and down Ryan's back, soothing him.

She prayed to God Eric wouldn't say anything to screw this up. Or that Ryan wouldn't be his usual stubborn self. So much could go wrong. 'It would be best,'she thought,' if she stayed on to look out.' Going into the kitchen, she opened the window and leaned over the counter to listen to what she was sure was going to be a pivotal conversation in their relationship.

---------------

The men inside the house were wondering what the hell was happening outside. After all, it wasn't every day you saw the four Delko women huddled in font of the window eavesdropping on whatever was being said out there.

Plus, they knew better than to ask.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Truths, forgiveness and beginnings

He barely moved a muscle, save for the shuddering sobs that wrack his body.

Eric isn't even sure Ryan knows it's Eric holding him. He doesn't really know which one he prefers; if Ryan does know it's him, that he is taking comfort from him; if not, he's going to be shoved off the bench, while simultaneously being punched in the face or a little further south.

Either way, Eric wasn't letting go of Ryan until Ryan told him too. He just sat there, gently carding his hands through Ryan's hair while rubbing his back. Forgetting all thoughts, Eric buried his nose into Ryan's coconut-smelling hair. Just for this moment, Eric basked in the knowledge of knowing the one he loved was safe, cocooned in his arms.

Way too soon Ryan started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what ..." Eric could feel the exact moment Ryan realized it wasn't Marisol holding him. He started to struggle a bit but stopped abruptly when Eric kissed him on the forehead.

Taking advantage of Ryan's confusion, Eric pressed Ryan even closer to him and started talking.

"The first time I saw you was at a crime scene before you became a CSI. Actually, it was on July 27, 2000. Speed and I were processing a scene; a husband killed on the front lawn by his wife in a jealous rage. She had already confessed to doing it so it was a pretty straight forward case. Thank god. Anyway, I was taking pictures of the body and I looked up and standing on the edge of the perimeter was this young cop. I couldn't see his face because he was facing away from me but there was something about him that compelled me to ... to keep watching him. He had dark brown hair, not dark enough to seem black, just brown. Not one hair out of order. He was taking someone's testimony. He had a nice ass. I don't know if he felt me watching him or something but slowly he turned around and I got a chance to look at him. He was gorgeous; he had fair skin, nice body, perfect lips and the most mesmerizing green eyes I had ever seen."

Lifting Ryan's chin, Eric looked into said eyes and with a soft voice he confessed "It was you." 

For a very obvious reason it startled Ryan.

Eric waited for Ryan to gather his thoughts a bit. When Ryan opened his mouth to make a comment, Eric went on. "Please let me explain everything and then you can ask questions, okay? I'm not lying. It's kind of funny, Speed wondered why I was 'drooling' as he put it. Had I known you knew each other, I would have asked him to introduce us."

Thinking about what Speed would have responded brought a smile and a tear to his eye. Eric could easily imagine what would have happened if he had said something. If Marisol was to be believed and Ryan and Speed were like brothers, he probably would have had 'The Big Brother- talk'. Eric is sure he would have had that talk from Speed. After all, he has had the opportunity to say to speech a few times. And seeing his profession, it makes 'the hiding your body'-part much more believable. He has some great memories of scaring Marisol's boyfriends with that speech. Mentally Eric laughs. Ah the perks of being a brother!

Continuing what he had started with that soft voice, Eric said "I would have approached you but I was so scared. I didn't know if you went that way and you were a cop! Approaching a guy is hard enough, but a cop is worse. Gay cops are so far in the closet they could be in Narnia."

A smile!! Eric put it down as a personal achievement, Ryan didn't smile much. Eric wouldn't mind seeing it more often. Especially if he was the one who caused it.

Turning back to the matter at hand, "After Speed died, I became so angry. Angry with Speed because he didn't clean his gun, even after Dispo day; angry with Horatio because he didn't take it seriously, he didn't discuss it with Speed. And most of all, angry with myself. I wasn't there for him. We didn't discuss what happened that day. Just like Horatio I let it go, I thought getting shot would be enough incentive to get him to clean his fucking gun." Closing his eyes briefly, Eric willed the bitterness to disappear.

Looking down he met Ryan's gaze squarely. "And then you showed up. I'm not proud of it, but you were the one person I could vent all my frustration on. I couldn't do it to Horatio, Calleigh or Alexx because they also lost Speed. You were such an easy target; you were new, a little cocky, you hadn't befriended anyone so you couldn't go blabber on me but most of all, you were a constant reminder of the fact that Speed was gone and would never come back. And Ryan, I'm so very sorry. Sometimes common sense would show his head and I would hate myself even more because I could see how sad and lonely you were."

"And by the time I got my head out of my ass, I thought it was too late. I couldn't just be nice to you, you would find that weird. And I figured you would never want me anyway so why bother at all. Plus if we became friendly, it would make things difficult for me; having you close but not being able to touch you. Any questions so far?" Eric enquired.

Backing up a bit, without getting out of Eric's embrace completely Ryan thought things through. It felt a little like he was in the twilight zone. Ryan knew about being seen as 'the replacement', it's was the other stuff that was unbelievable. Eric noticed him when he was still in patrol, before Speed died and he became a CSI? This was too good to be true.

Apparently not being about to form a word, Ryan just shook his head.

"About that night, the night you drove me home."

Yep, Ryan knew it was too good to be true. Here it comes.

Stiffening and turning his head in preparation to what Eric was going to say, Ryan tried to put some distance between them.

Eric put his hands on Ryan's cheek making him understand he wouldn't let Ryan turn away from him.

"Ryan, I can't imagine how much I must have hurt you that night. And I'm ashamed to say that I did it on purpose. I wanted to push you away and for that to work I said the most cruel things that I knew would strike home."

Closing his eyes Ryan tried to reign in his emotions, he cried once in front of Eric already. Once too many. But the hearts desire and pain surpassed any thought of logic. Feeling Eric wipe the tears from his cheeks, Ryan opened his eyes to witness Eric's own breakdown moment.

Eric was crying. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and eyes full of sorrow and quite desperation held Ryan's.

Eric closed his eyes and rested his forehead to Ryan's. Eric had to get this out, he was trying but his closed throat made it hard. Swallowing he tried again, finishing his confession with a strangled whisper.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. God I hope you can forgive me, I don't know what I would do if you won't." Swallowing again. "I know that nothing I say can take back everything I did or said that hurt you, but Ryan if you give me the chance, I will make it up to you. I won't let you down again Ryan. Please tell me I didn't wreck everything, please ..."

Eric was stopped by a finger on his lips.

Ryan had to stop him. Eric was working himself up, his breathing was getting laboured, his eyes were big and glazed and not in a pleasant way. He just couldn't let Eric go on, even if Eric hurt him in the past. He wasn't a cruel man, he just doesn't have in him.

"Eric, breath. In and out. Yeah, that's good, keep breathing."

It was time for him to come clean, he owed it to Eric and to himself.

"It was our, both mine and Speed's, dream to work together as CSI. He kept bugging me to let him recommend me to Horatio. Every time I refused. I felt like I wasn't ready, even Speed mentoring me wasn't enough. I wanted to do a good job, not a mediocre one but a good one. I know I couldn't be perfect because there are some things you have to learn on the field and with experience but I wanted to know more than the basics. So I held Speed back, a few days before he died I had given him the green light. You should have seen him, he was like a kid in a candy story, practically bouncing off the wall he was so excited. I think he had spoken to Horatio but I'm not sure, all I know was that when he died that dream died with him."

"I'm sure you know your sister is a pain in the ass. She must have had some conversation with Speed because she just couldn't, or wouldn't I guess, let go of it, she kept pushing until I promised I would ask Yelina to put a good word for me." Ryan had to smile thinking about that day, Marisol had threatened to hit him with a frying pan if he didn't get his head out of his ass and ask for the job. She looked quite fierce, defiant and full of determination, like some Celtic warrior.

Seeing Eric tilting his head in curiosity, Ryan smiled slightly and continued.

"I was so sad and disappointed in the beginning; this wonderful people Speed had told me so much about were being cold, unapproachable and mean. I understood why, I would have acted no different if my friend and colleague had been replaced by some rookie who didn't know anything. I was hurt and alone but I did understand. Slowly it started getting better, people started talking to me without that sarcasm they used before and I could get along with most of them. Or at least be professional. Except you, you kept reminding me I wasn't ever going to be good enough. And even though I was sad and hurt, I saw you were hurting, that you hadn't dealt with Speed's death at all. I wanted us to help each other, but I knew you wouldn't let me so I reacted the only way I could, by getting angry back. It wasn't that hard really, seeing you with those girls was making me really jealous and giving me enough ammo to use against you."

"As for that night, well all was said already. You did hurt me, you made me feel insignificant. Had those words come from someone else, it wouldn't have hurt me as much but they came form you; the wonderful human being I respected and looked up to, whose opinion meant more to me than any other person that I know, even Horatio."

Ryan didn't have to see the pain in Eric's eyes, even with his eyes closed it was etched on every line in Eric's face.

He was too late.

They say the truth will set you free. Eric didn't feel free, he felt miserable. He didn't deserve Ryan nor his forgiveness or friendship, much less his love.

Eric was so focused on his inner turmoil he almost missed the whispered words.

"I forgive you."

Hearing that Eric's eyes popped open. It didn't make sense. Why was he being forgiven? He acted like such an ass. He must have said it out loud because Ryan started to snicker.

"Can't argue that, you were an ass." said Ryan while still smiling.

"For now just accept that you are forgiven. I know we still have a lot to discuss but we made major progress already; we know we don't hate each other and that we secretly had the hots for each other. Let's leave it at that for now and talk about it some more in the upcoming days? I will even let you cook me dinner."

He was forgiven! He may not understand it, but he wasn't going to question it further either. Answering one of Ryan's mischievous smiles with one of his own, Eric said, "I would love to make you dinner! How about tomorrow night?" Feeling something brush his hair Eric swatted it away.

"Tomorrow works for me. I'll bring the wine and dessert."

That's when he felt that something brushing his hair again. When both Ryan and him looked up, they saw the weirdest thing ever; the thing that was brushing Eric's hair was mistletoe! Floating mistletoe!! What the hell?! Wait a minute. Was that mistletoe was hanging on a line? Following it, they found a grinning Marisol holding a fishing rod hanging so far out the window she would have fallen if her sisters hadn't been holding her.

Ryan and Eric didn't know what to say or how to react. Did they hear their conversation? Their very private conversation?! Somebody somewhere must really hate them.

"Querido? It's tradition, you know you can't neglect tradition." Mama Delko called down.

This just sealed what Eric always thought; those meddlesome Delko women would be the death of him.

Turning back to Ryan, wanting his take on the situation, he found him wide eyed and as red as a tomato. Eric couldn't stop thinking Ryan looked adorable blushing like crazy. Grinning, Eric followed his mother's advice and did what he had wanted to do for more than two years. Keeping a gentle hold of Ryan, Eric leaned closer until his lips met Ryan's. Ryan's lips were soft, warm and pliable under his. It wasn't a kiss that inflamed there body's with lust. No, it was soft gentle, a little hesitant but it portrayed so much of what they felt and hoped for the future. For them it was a beginning. A beginning to a wonderful life full of passion, tenderness,love and so much more. A beginning to what was always meant to be.

Finally they will start healing. Together.

-  
A/N: i haven't writen it before but i will now; i don't own the characters! whish i did though lol there should be an epilogue but the story is about finished!! thanks to everybody that reviewed! 


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue She really shouldn't be this nervous, after all it wasn't the first time he invited her to diner. No it was the ... umpteenth time so it should be no biggie right? Wrong. She had a really bad feeling about this; not the 'I might never see you again' -feeling. No it was the 'caught in a bear trap' kind of feeling.

Her mind was telling her to run for it.  
Her heart didn't want to hurt anyone by not showing up.  
Her pride was telling her she was Marisol Delko and if she was brave enough to face cancer, then she was brave enough to face this ...whatever this was.

Taking a big breath she opened the door and stepped into the room leaving Miami's heat behind her. Closing her eyes briefly to enjoy the cool air that brushed against her damp skin. Well, if she was going to make an ass out of herself she wouldn't be sweating like a pig!

Coming back to the present time, Marisol walked to the elevators and pressed the button. The relief she felt by being inside the cool building gave away to the nervousness she had felt since getting that phone call. Looking up, willing the elevator to move faster ... somehow. Finally the doors opened. Without taking much notice of who was in the elevator, Marisol stepped in.

First floor. Second floor. Third floor.

It was somewhere between the 15th and 16th floor that she became aware of someone watching her. Freezing for a second, Marisol tried to sneak a peak to her 'elevator-companion'. She was so surprised when she caught a glance at the man next to her, she jumped. She openly stared into Horatio Caine's amused eyes.

"Are you okay Miss Delko?"

With her mouth open, Marisol tried to make a sound come out of her mouth. It shouldn't be this hard, she's been doing it since she was nine months old AND Eric kept reminding her that she talks too much!

Swallowing visibly she gave him a shaky smile "Hello lieutenant Caine. And yes I'm super"  
Groaning to herself: Super! SUPER? Why in gods name did she say that?? She hadn't used the word super since ... Junior high or something. Super! Mentally she slapped herself.

She never wished to get out of anything as much as she did now. Not even chemo!  
Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty.

And then, the gods manifested themselves and proved her right: They really did hate her!

She felt Horatio grab her upper arm to steady her as the elevator jerked to a stop.

The lights went out.

The emergency generator kicked in. OH GOD this is it! The bad feeling she had since yesterday !

Bear. Trap.

Oh crap.

Suddenly her cellphone beeped. She had received a text message.

----------------------

"Tell me again how you were able to convince the maintenance guy to stop the elevator? With Horatio Caine in it????".

Rolling his eyes Ryan said what must have been the hundredth time "He owed me a favour. A big favour. Now will you drop it??"

Narrowing his eyes at Ryan, Eric decided to take another approach. Leaning close until his upper lip grazed Ryan's ear "You don't have to tell me now, but you know I'll find out ... one way ... or the other." Smirking at the Ryan's glazed eyes, Eric walked back into the trace. Tonight was going to be fun, he couldn't wait. His body either it seemed. Oh crap, he had still three hours to go before the end of his shift!

Taking his cellphone he send a message to his sister.

'Payback is a bitch, isn't it?'

In three hours he would be getting home with Ryan, they would eat some food that Ryan cooked (it was his turn) while Eric would put on some music, after diner they would both clean up the kitchen, Ryan would drive him batty if they didn't, and then they would retire to the bedroom with some desert ...an no sleep. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday.  
As for his sister, who knows when she would get out of the elevator. After all, the favour was to stop the elevator, the restarting was never mentioned.

He should really enjoy tonight, who knows how long he would live after? Knowing his sister, she was already planning his murder.

No matter, he could hide behind Ryan!  
The End

A/N: I haven't mentioned this before (i don't think) but they don't belong to me, if they did they would be walking around with a lot less clothes, plus they would be getting it on on the show grins  
Thanks so much for everyone that read my story and reviewed! i loved reading what you thought, you guys kept me going when i felt like giving up on the story!! You will hear from me soon. 


End file.
